


Unicorns Are The New Black

by 1975fabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meet-Cute, OTP promt, Prison, brittana, brittana being adorable, doesnt make much sense, santana being whipped for brittany, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975fabray/pseuds/1975fabray
Summary: An OTP-first meeting prompt. “Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I can get us out of here.”
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 28





	Unicorns Are The New Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m trying to do one glee oneshot per day, to build up to a full length fic, and this is my first Brittana one, but I’m pretty proud of it for once! It doesn’t make much sense, but I just really love them together, and this was super fun to write. Possible TWs for implied drug use and prison cells.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I can get us out of this,” the blonde said, swinging her legs on the bench. 

Santana gazed at her in disbelief. It had been such a perfect night of fun at her favourite lesbian bar, and now here she was, stuck in a prison cell with a random girl she didn’t even know the name of. For a crime she didn’t even do. How did she get herself in this situation?

“Okay, Miss genius, how do you plan on getting us out of here? I mean, it’s your fault we’re stuck here in the first place.” 

The girl beamed at her in a hazy daze- and oh god, was she on drugs? 

“I’m Brittany, by the way.”

Santana smiled despite herself: she always had a soft spot for blondes, especially when they were cute girls. “I’m Santana Lopez. But this still doesn’t explain why we’re in a prison cell!”

Brittany rolled her eyes, with the air of someone who was explaining something to a small child. “I came to report Lord Tubbington owning a drug dealer ring. He never listens to me anymore, you see. And I think the officers were possibly deranged, because now I’m in a prison cell instead of him-“

“And I’m here with you,” Santana sighed, shivering in the cool air. She was definitely on drugs then: maybe this Lord Tubbington was her dealer? She didn’t want any part of it, anyway.

“Right,” Brittany agreed, studying the girl in front of her. She was really very pretty, she decided- she sort of reminded her of a fairy, slender and beautiful. 

A silence ensued, but not the awkward kind. The whole situation was so insane to Santana that she wasn’t focusing on the consequences, of what would happen when she got home, or what Kurt and Rachel might say. It was crazy, but she wanted to stay with Brittany, the pretty blonde, and just let the rest of her problems stay outside the cruel bars of the cell. 

“So you’ve been arrested before, huh?” 

Brittany blushed, finally showing some emotion other than a hazy grin. 

“Once for unintentional shoplifting at the Lima Mall.”

Santana giggled, brushing away hair from her eyes (something incredibly out of character, god, what was Brittany doing to her?). 

“Unintentional shoplifting? How do you even do that?” 

“I was looking through the clothing aisles, and I got super cold, it was like December or something. So I just grabbed a coat off the racks and wore it with the tag on. It really wasn’t intentional, but they shouldn’t have coats lying around if they didn’t want people to wear them.”

The pair of them laughed, suddenly giddy on a new friendship, and possibly something more. 

“God, Britt, you’re awesome.” 

The words slipped out before she could think, and she mentally kicked herself for it. Santana rarely chose to speak without a filter- too many secrets could get out, too much was at risk. But Brittany acted as if nothing had happened, as if they weren’t sitting in a prison cell for a crime they didn’t commit. 

“I know. Anyway, I was sort of wondering, what were you doing hanging around a lesbian bar? I don’t think a girl like you would be single, right?” 

Santana’s heart did a flip inside her chest. It had been so long since she’d worked up the courage to flirt with another woman, and for her to do it back was just amazing. The last girl she’d been with was Dani, from the Spotlight Diner, who was a biphobic asshole. Their relationship had only lasted a few weeks before Santana had cut it off, knowing it didn’t feel right. But this, this felt so right, better than anything in the world.

“No, I am single. I wasn’t really looking for any potential partner or hookup at that bar, you know? I just like to go there sometimes for comfort- I grew up in Ohio, and there’s no one there.. like me, let’s say that. So it’s cool to be around lesbians and sapphic girls. They don’t all smell like golf courses.” 

Brittany listened to everything attentively (something which was unusual for her). There was something about Santana that just felt so strange, but in such a good way. She was having effects on her that she couldn’t quite describe. 

“I like to go there too, but for hookups,” Brittany shrugged. And Santana felt a cool jolt of jealousy run through her, but only for a second. “I’m bi, though, so a lot of lesbians are kind of weirded out by that.”

“I’m not.” Santana said softly. “I- I mean,” she backtracked, panicking, “I’m not saying we’re gonna hookup, because obviously we’re like in prison, and that would be super weird, wait, but not like it would be weird to hookup, there’s nothing wrong with that but it’s just.. no, wait, you’re super pretty, and oh god, no I didn’t mean to-“ 

“Hey, hey Santana!” Brittany cried, giggling as she watched the girl stumble over her words. There was just something so adorable about her that made her so fun to wind up. “I get it! It’s alright.” 

“Really?”

“Yep.”

A knock on the cell door, and a twist of a key announced the presence of someone else. A police officer, plump and short. 

“Very sorry, Miss Pierce and Miss Lopez. We read your case reports, and there’s really nothing there, apart from that unintentional shoplifting. Miss Pierce, your report on a cat isn’t eligible for a court case, and as your drug sample came back negative...”

“Thank you, officer!” Brittany bowed, extravagantly. Then seizing Santana’s hand, she marched out of the cell, giggling once more. And as they walked up the steps and towards the worried faces of their friends there to pick them up, Santana thought she could listen to those giggles forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos + maybe leave a helpful comment I will love you forever


End file.
